


Christmas Eve with the Bellas

by Snowflake19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake19/pseuds/Snowflake19
Summary: Beca is roped into spending Christmas Eve with a redhead she doesn't know, and her group of friends, whom she also doesn't know. Sounds like a recipe for disaster. It turns out, however, they're pretty okay. Weird, but okay.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	Christmas Eve with the Bellas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a leftover fic for the 2020 Pitchmas Exchange. Since there was no need for it as a back-up gift or whatever, I'm just posting it as a regular story! Seems like a shame to let it go to waste, right?

Barden University’s Coffee Corner was  _ the _ place to be on campus. It was always bustling with students meeting up, hosting study sessions or sitting by themselves with their laptops and notebooks, or just random groups of people enjoying the  _ excellent _ warm beverages.

Of course, with everyone having gone home for Christmas, the Coffee Corner was all but deserted, and the silence was actually so jarring Beca wished there was a different place she could hang out. But Kimmy-Jin had commandeered their room with her Korean friends, and there was no way she was going to be present for whatever Korean-cult-ritual they would be performing.

She had wanted to go back to Portland for the holidays, and spend them with her mother. When she had asked about it a few weeks ago, her mother had turned eerily silent, before eventually admitting she actually had plans with her new boyfriend. Plans that, apparently, did not include her daughter.

And there was no way in freaking hell she would be spending the holidays with her dad and the step-monster.

Which meant she’d be spending her Christmas right here, in the Coffee Corner, with the other losers that didn’t have family or friends to see over the holidays. Her forlorn sigh turned into a surprised yelp when a large cup was placed on the table in front of her.

“I didn’t order a-”

“Mochaccino, extra large with whipped cream,” the redhead smiled at her, standing beside her table. Beca immediately noticed the girl didn’t work here. “I know. I ordered it for you. You look like you could use some sweetness.”

Beca looked at the drink, then back at her unexpected visitor, wondering whether that was some cheesy pick-up line. She realized all too well that with her worn flannel and her leather jacket, she tended to give off some gay vibes - not that they were incorrect, but whatever.

“What’s gotten you frowning like that?” the redhead asked, looking genuinely interested in the hardships of Beca’s life.

“Um, thanks,” she offered lamely, folding her fingers around the warm cup and lifting it in acknowledgement. “It’s nothing. Just the holidays, I guess.”

Now that they were having a conversation, the redhead didn’t seem to have any qualms about inviting herself to sit down across from Beca, even going so far as to take off her hat and scarf. “But the holidays are the best!”

“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Beca smiled awkwardly. “You should go about your day and just forget about me, though. I’d hate to put a damper on your mood.”

“You couldn’t possibly,” the stranger smiled confidently. 

“Well, if you care to put that to the test, I’ll be sitting here for the entire holiday season, feel free to visit,” Beca grinned, wondering why it was so easy to talk to this stranger.

“You’re not going to see your friends?”

“What friends?” Beca asked dryly, sipping from her drink. It was far sweeter than her usual choice of drink, but she found she quite liked it. 

“You should totally come over to our place tonight,” the stranger exclaimed enthusiastically. “We’re having a get-together with friends. There’ll be snacks, drinks, games, possibly some singing! It’ll be fun.”

“Is it customary for you to invite random people you’ve never met or introduced yourself to over for Christmas Eve? Like, are all of your friends bringing a charity case, too?”

“You’re not a charity case,” the girl frowned, suddenly getting to her feet. “It’s the house right next to the library, if you’re interested. We’re getting together at seven, but feel free to join when it suits you. Oh, and if you want to make a good impression, bring some booze. My friends will love you for it.”

And just like that, the stranger left her alone. Beca shook her head, taking another sip from her drink. She didn’t even get the girl’s name, or give out her own. What kind of person just invited a random girl in a coffee shop to come hang out?

Whatever the answer to that question was, Beca told herself, it wasn’t the kind of person she wanted to associate with.

\--

Convincing her dad to buy her some bottles of quality booze had been remarkably easy. Dr. Mitchell had been so ecstatic about his daughter having friends to hang out with, he was all too happy to supply Beca with a few bottles of vodka and tequila. Top shelf stuff, too, apparently.

So now she stood in the cold, in front of the house next to the library, wondering if she was about to be murdered by a very innocent-looking serial killer.

It was half past seven, and if Beca didn’t make up her mind and just  _ go _ to the door, she would probably freeze to death before it turned eight o’clock. As things stood, she was already losing the feeling in her fingers and toes.

With an anxious breath, she set herself into motion, briskly walking up to the front door and ringing the doorbell before she could second-guess herself any longer.

She was taken aback when the door was opened by a heavy-set blonde, instead of the redhead she’d met earlier. The blonde looked her up and down, not appearing very impressed, before cocking her head to the side. “Yeah?”

“I um… was invited,” Beca muttered, wondering if the redhead had pulled a cruel prank. “You wouldn’t happen to know an overly spontaneous redhead, would you?”

The blonde pursed her lips, her eyes drifting to the bag Beca was clutching in front of her. “What’s in there, Shortstack?”

“Um… I was told to bring booze?” Beca hedged carefully, shifting the bag slightly.

Instantly, the blonde’s expression shifted from distrust into a wide smile. “Chloe, your new friend is here!” she bellowed over her shoulder, and a few seconds later, the redhead came bounding down the hallway. 

“You came!”

“Um… I did,” Beca nodded. “I wasn’t sure-”

“Oh, god, Fat Amy didn’t scare you, did she?” Chloe asked, turning a stern look on the blonde.

“Fat Amy?” Beca asked. “That’s kind of… rude.”

“It’s so twig bitches like us don’t do it behind her back,” the redhead smiled earnestly. “Come in, come in! Sheesh, Amy, don’t you see she’s freezing her butt off?”

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to her  _ butt _ ,” Fat Amy muttered, eyeing the bag. “Unlike some of us, apparently.”

The redhead - Chloe, Amy had called her - slapped the blonde. “Ignore her,” she added as she led Beca into the house. “Here, let me take your coat.”

“Already trying to get our guest out of her clothes?” someone called from the living room, making Beca blush. 

“Ignore her, too,” Chloe groaned. “My friends can be a little inappropriate sometimes.”

“I’d noticed,” Beca smirked, shrugging out of her coat and handing it to Chloe. 

“Come, I’ll introduce you,” Chloe smiled eagerly, practically dragging Beca into the room, where a group of young women was lounging on a series of couches, chairs, and bean bags. “Alright guys! This is the girl I told you I invited over!” she smiled brightly.

“Hi,” Beca grimaced, adding an awkward little wave for good measure.

“Okay, so, you met Fat Amy,” Chloe pointed at the blonde, who looked like she was being eaten by the bean bag now. “Next to her is our second-most inappropriate member. Stacie, please be on your best behavior tonight.”

“Am I not always?” the leggy brunette winked. She let her eyes rove up and down Beca’s body. “She’s cute, though.”

“Stace,” Chloe groaned as Beca felt the heat creeping up from her collar. “What did I  _ just _ say?”

Stacie only shrugged as Chloe turned their attention to the next woman. “That’s Ashley and Jessica.”

“Who’s who?” Beca asked, eyes flitting between the two.

“Good question, Shortstack,” Amy snickered. Strangely enough, Chloe just moved on. 

“Cynthia-Rose is next to them, CR for short.”

“Whassup?” CR nodded. “Don’t mind the weirdos, I promise we’re cool.”

“Then there is Lily - she doesn’t talk, and that’s for the best,” Chloe continued easily, moving on before Beca could pose her question. “And finally, there’s Aubrey,” she concluded. “Girls, this is… Um…”

“You don’t know her name, do you?” the woman Chloe had introduced as Aubrey sighed. “Chloe, how did you not even get her  _ name _ ?”

“I’m Beca,” she introduced herself. “It’s nice to meet you guys. Um, thanks for having me over, even though this is totally weird. And I brought booze,” she grimaced. 

“I like her,” Stacie decided out loud. “I like you.”

“Um, thanks?”

“Better not like her too much, or Chl-mpfh!”

Beca watched as Fat Amy was smothered with a pillow by CR, who managed to make it look very casual. “So, what did you bring?”

Opening her bag, Beca pulled the bottles out, placing them on the table in the middle. 

“I like you, too,” CR grinned. “This is some top-notch stuff you’ve got here.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Beca smiled, taking a seat on the couch next to Chloe. “So um, is it normal for you guys to have strangers over like this?”

“Nah,” Stacie drawled. “My houseguests usually enter through the bedroom window and leave before sunrise.”

“I… did not need to know that,” Beca nodded, eyeing the other girls, who didn’t think Stacie’s comment out of the ordinary. 

“Chloe’s known for being impulsive and lacking the usual social boundaries,” Aubrey stated primly. “This is the first time she brought home a stray, though.”

“Aubrey!” Chloe admonished. “She’s not a stray! She’s a friend.”

“Twenty seconds ago, you did not know her name,” the blonde remarked. “That being said, I will not fight you on this and welcome her with open-ish arms because she brought the good stuff and we won’t have to drink Amy’s concoctions now.”

“Excuse you!” Fat Amy bellowed, getting up from her bean bag and making her way to a bottle off to the side, pouring a cup. “You bitches better believe you’ll be drinking this tonight!”

Beca marvelled at the expressions around her - ranging from disgust to actual fear. “I’ll take it,” she shrugged, wondering if she made a terrible mistake when all eyes snapped to her. 

“Yeah, she dead,” CR sighed as Amy handed her the cup with a firm slap to her shoulder. 

“Bottoms up,” Beca grinned awkwardly, throwing the concoction back in one go.

She had no idea what was happening, but it was the most disgusting thing she ever tasted, and it burned its way down her throat as if it were actual acid. Once it landed, Beca shook her head forcefully. “God, that’s vile.”

Everyone waited with bated breath, though Beca couldn’t tell what they were waiting for. “How’re you feeling?” Chloe asked gently, taking a hold of her upper arm.

“Fine, though I really need something to get rid of that taste.”

“Not going to puke?” someone asked, immediately followed by a round of cheers when Beca shook her head. Moments later, a glass of  _ something _ was thrust into her hand, and Beca eagerly swallowed it down, discovering it to be vodka-coke. 

“That’s better,” she smiled, leaning back against the backrest and smiling as all of the girls helped themselves to drinks - more bottles appeared on the table in between them, and various mixed drinks were prepared and handed out. 

Not really having a lot of friends, or ever having had a close-knit group of friends before, Beca was awed by the easy interactions between these girls. From all the comments, teasing, and mannerisms, it was very clear that these girls liked each other a lot.

“So, Beca, you study here at Barden, then?” Aubrey asked after a while, drawing Beca into the conversation.

“Um, yeah, I’m a freshman,” Beca nodded.

“Where are you from?” CR asked as Fat Amy deposited several bags of potato chips and roasted peanuts on the table.

“Um, Portland, Maine, originally. My dad lives here in Atlanta, though. He’s um… He teaches at Barden.”

“Oh, do we know him?” Ashley and Jessica asked in unison.

“Dr. Mitchell, English lit,” Beca winced.

“Oh, I took some courses from him,” Aubrey nodded, several of the girls nodding as well. “But enough about academics. Beca, as our Chloe-proclaimed new friend, tell us something about yourself.”

“Um, like what?” Beca asked, wondering what about her could be interesting enough to share with these girls.

Stacie’s eyes flitted towards Chloe, who was pouring a drink next to Beca, before she spoke. “Do you have a boyfriend, for instance?”

“That’s a weird opening question-”

“You only think that because you don’t know Stacie,” Chloe hummed.

“- but no, I do not,” Beca finished, immediately taking another sip from her drink.

She was quite content when the attention shifted to Fat Amy, who started a story about one of her boyfriends, some dingos, a tribe of Aboriginals and… Beca was starting to wonder whether she was a lot drunker than she believed, because she couldn’t make any sense of it. “Don’t worry,” Chloe muttered under her breath. “I’ve heard this story five times already, and I still don’t know what’s going on.”

“Um, okay, so it’s not just me,” Beca asked, trying to be lowkey. 

“No, not just you,” Jessica confirmed from the other side of the room.

“Alright pitches,” CR called everyone to attention, cutting off Amy’s rambling story halfway through. “I think it’s time to get the games started. Suggestions for tonight’s entertainment?”

“Strip poker!” Stacie called out, and Beca felt herself blanching because  _ what _ ?

“That’s a no,” Aubrey huffed. “None of us know how to play poker.”

“Strip Monopoly, then?” Stacie smirked.

“Um, what is it with you and stripping?” Beca asked carefully, watching Stacie shrug.

“We’re all really hot?”

“It’s decided,” CR nodded. “We’ll be playing Truth or Dare.”

“Who decided that?” Stacie pouted.

“I did,” CR replied firmly, shooting Stacie a warning look, after which her eyes flitted to the couch where Beca and Chloe sat, and then back to Stacie.

“Oh!” Stacie hummed. “Well, since it doesn’t necessarily bar any nudity from happening, I’m in favor.”

“Aye!” Ashley called, Jessica nodding in agreement too.

Beca felt her empty cup being taken from her hand, instantly replaced with a new drink. At her questioning look, Chloe shot her a brilliant smile and a wink, and then the redhead called out her agreement to the game of choice. “Beca, you in?”

“I mean, I guess?” Beca shrugged. 

“Awesome,” CR nodded. “Beca, as our guest of honor, you get to go first. Truth or dare?”

“Oh, joy,” Beca drawled, wondering why she agreed with this. “Um, truth.”

CR pursed her lips for a while. “Hm, let’s see… Have you ever been handcuffed?”

There was a round of ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs,’ and Beca took the opportunity to drink some more liquid courage. When the room quieted down again, she nodded yes.

“Were you arrested?” Stacie asked, eyes glinting.

“That wasn’t the question,” Beca smiled sweetly.

“Fair enough,” CR agreed easily. 

“Alright, um, Aubrey,” Beca pointed, “truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Alright… Who’s your celebrity crush?”

“That’s easy,” Aubrey huffed. “Brad Pitt.” Without waiting for the room’s reaction, she turned to Chloe. “Truth or dare?”

“Let’s stick with truth for now,” Chloe grinned.

Beca watched Aubrey’s expression turned wicked, but still wasn’t prepared for the question that came out of the blonde. “If you got to have a threesome with two people in this room, who would they be and why?” 

Beca practically spat out her drink at the question, barely managing to swallow it down. “Jesus, you guys don’t fuck around, do you?”

Chloe gave an airy hum, letting her eyes go over the gathered group. “Stacie and Beca,” she nodded to herself. “Guess I have a thing for brunettes,” she added with a wink.

Beca felt the blood rushing up her cheeks, draining her glass and handing it to Chloe. “I’m going to need more of that if we’re keeping this up,” she muttered, rolling her eyes at everyone’s laughter. 

Chloe was quick to make Beca another drink, handing it to her with a bright smile. “Tonight is bound to get a lot wilder, just saying.”

“Great,” Beca drawled, immediately taking another sip, and then telling herself to slow down a little.

“Okay then! Stacie, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Stacie replied, sounding almost bored.

“Drink two cups of Amy’s concoction,” Chloe suggested.

“Ugh,” Stacie whined. “Couldn’t you have just asked me to be naked for the rest of the night or something?” she complained as she got up to get Amy’s bottle and pour her drinks.

“That would be easy for you, we all know you have no shame,” Chloe smiled. “Besides, the real party only starts once we get you drunk.”

“Fair enough,” Stacie nodded, downing the first drink, gagging, and pouring the second. 

“Beca, truth or dare?” Stacie asked before downing the second drink, wincing at the taste.

“I’ll stick with truth for now. Really don’t need any more of that sludge in my system.”

“Oh, no worries, I’m not that cruel,” Stacie winked. “Have you ever been arrested?”

“Don’t know why I didn’t see that one coming,” Beca sighed. “Yes, I have been arrested once. And no, I wasn’t handcuffed. Because I know you were all wondering.”

“Feisty, I like that,” Stacie grinned. “What were you arrested for?”

“Vandalism,” Beca admitted sheepishly. “Though it was actually one of my friends and I ended up taking the blame. Alright, CR-”

“Truth, I’m not drunk enough for a dare.”

“Fair enough,” Beca grinned. “What’s your biggest regret?”

“That would be the crushing gambling debt I have on my name,” CR responded despondently.

“Oh, wow, I’m sorry. That’s…”

“No worries,” CR shrugged. “I know just how to turn this back around. Chloe, truth or dare?”

“Another truth, I’d think.”

“Alright, when did you last masturbate?” CR asked without missing a beat.

Chloe looked at the clock on the wall, pursing her lips in thought. “That would be… about four hours ago now,” she smiled, and apparently Stacie wasn’t the only one without shame in this house, Beca realized.

“So that’s why you were in such a hurry to get to your room,” Stacie smiled, and Beca watched Chloe give an airy shrug, not looking at anyone in particular.

The game continued like that, with most girls getting their turn to reveal some truths, ranging from relatively tame to borderline inappropriate. It wasn’t long before the first dare was busted out, by Stacie, obviously, and Beca watched wide-eyed as CR dipped her finger in a jar of honey and let Stacie lick and suck her finger clean - complete with obscene sounds and expressions.

“Your friends are crazy,” she muttered under her breath, knowing Chloe would hear her. 

“You’re free to tap out if you get uncomfortable,” Chloe smiled, sipping her drink. “No one would blame you. Aubrey will probably tap out in a few rounds, too.”

“Hm, we’ll see,” Beca muttered, feeling particularly emboldened by all the vodka in her system. “How about you make your guest another drink?”

“That I can do,” Chloe smiled, and Beca watched the motions, realizing there was definitely more vodka in these cokes than before. Still, she eagerly accepted the drink, focusing back on the game.

“Chloe, truth or dare?”

“After that display, I think I’ll go for a dare, too,” Chloe winked at Stacie.

“I dare you… to put your hand on the inner thigh of the person next to you for the next fifteen minutes.”

Chloe made a scoffing noise, looking around as if she’d already forgotten who was next to her. With her and Beca being on the couch, and Aubrey being on a lounge chair a little ways off, there really was only one option. “Oh…” she muttered dumbly. “Do you mind?”

In response, Beca spread her legs a little to make room for Chloe’s hand. It was, after all, nothing but an innocent game. Still, she felt her breathing faltering when Chloe’s hand came to rest on her inner thigh - higher than she had expected it to, and warm even through the denim of her jeans.

Beca tried to remain focused on the game, watching Fat Amy having a sexy phone call with some guy named Bumper. Soon enough, it got entirely out of hand, and Jessica, Ashley and Lily were wrestling the blonde for control of the phone, hoping to put an end to the cringe-worthy experience. 

It became much harder to focus, though, when she felt Chloe’s fingers idly scratching over the rough material of her jeans, dangerously high up her thighs. Judging from the quick sideways glance she threw her, the redhead wasn’t even aware of doing it.

“Beca, you’re up!” Amy bellowed, drawing Beca’s attention back to the game at hand.

“What, again?!” Beca yelped.

“Again!” Amy confirmed. “You’re the new girl. We need to break you in.”

“That’s not… Okay, who am I to argue. I’ll pick another truth, though. I’m nowhere near ready to deal with your level of craziness.”

“Oh, you sweet innocent babe,” Amy cooed. “Tell us about your worst sexual experience.”

“Oh, that’s an easy one,” Beca grinned, feeling the alcohol loosen her tongue. “Definitely my first time. We were both a fumbling mess, and I wasn’t even all that attracted to him, and once we got naked, I realized I didn’t feel a damn thing. The sex that followed was bad enough that it made me realize I was gay, so…”

There was a round of loud cheers and hollers, and somehow the approval of these girls made Beca feel infinitely better about herself, grinning proudly. She didn’t miss the way Chloe’s fingers twitched on her inner thigh at her casual coming out story, but she was too distracted to pay much attention.

“Alright, alright,” CR calmed everyone down. “This calls for celebratory drinks for everyone! Aubrey, since Chloe’s hand needs to be on that thigh for another ten minutes, you get the honor of pouring the tequila shots.”

“We’re doing tequila shots because I’m gay?” Beca asked.

“Any excuse that works, really,” Ashley shrugged, helping Aubrey set up the shots.

Beca accepted the shot glass Aubrey handed her, never having to get up from her seat - courtesy of Chloe’s hand-dare. On the count of three, they all downed their shot, and Beca realized she was going pretty strong when the alcohol didn’t even faze her anymore. 

“Okay, Beca, truth or dare?”

“Wait, wait,” Beca called out, laughing and frowning at the same time. “Isn’t it supposed to be my turn?”

“House rules!” Amy declared. “Truth or dare!”

“Okay, whatever, hit me with a dare, then.”

Rather than Amy giving her a dare, Stacie immediately perked up. “Body shot!”

“That’s…” Beca stammered. “Is that a thing you guys do?”

“No, it’s a thing you’ll be doing, apparently,” CR grinned. “Unless you're chicken?”

“I’m not,” the brunette declared boldly. “Who’s going to be-”

“Chlo, you’re up!” Aubrey interrupted, and Beca watched wide eyed as Chloe whipped off her shirt, leaving her in only her bra, and casually laid herself down. Beca would be lying if she claimed her eyes didn’t wander up and down Chloe’s chest a few times before she’d even noticed CR pouring the tequila in Chloe’s belly button.

Chloe giggled, remaining as still as possible, while Stacie placed a piece of lime between Chloe’s teeth and drew a line of salt over the swell of her breast. “Okay then,” Beca breathed, suddenly daunted by the prospect of what she was about to do.

“Well, don’t keep the girl waiting,” Stacie nudged her. 

Taking another deep breath, Beca bent down, bringing her mouth to Chloe’s stomach and draining the tequila. Immediately after, she moved up, running her tongue over Chloe’s breast to lick up the salt, pointedly ignoring the hollering of the other girls. She was pretty sure Stacie was filming the entire thing - but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

As soon as the salt was gone, she moved up to face Chloe, biting down on the lime wedge she was holding between her teeth and sucking the juice from it. As they parted again, Beca’s lips tingling from the brief brush over Chloe’s, she raised her arms in victory, claiming the applause she was getting as if she’d just won an Olympic event.

The girls continued clapping and hollering for a while longer, Beca reveling in the attention. “You definitely need to join us more often,” Stacie commented with the widest grin Beca had ever seen.

Chloe righted herself, giving Beca a quick, one-armed hug, and dragging her back to the couch. “Don’t forget your hand, Chlo!” Jessica pointed out. “You still have ten minutes to go!”

“That doesn’t sound right, but whatever,” Chloe shrugged, placing her hand back on Beca’s thigh and leaning into her side. Beca was highly aware of the fact Chloe hadn’t put her shirt back on. This was quickly shaping up to be a  _ very _ strange night.

“Okay, so is it my turn  _ now _ ?” Beca asked, head buzzing and cheeks hurting from all the smiling she’d been doing.

“Sure, why not,” Ashley conceded.

“Okay, Amy, truth or dare?”

“What do you think, Shortstack? Dare!”

“I dare you to show us your sexiest dance moves,” Beca decided, eagerly accepting another drink, handed to her by god-knows-who. She watched with amusement as Amy got up from her seat, dusted her clothes off, and laid herself down on the ground, wiggling like she was having a seizure. 

“Don’t fight her on this, please,” Chloe whispered, mouth dangerously close to Beca’s ear. “She’ll be really offended if you make fun of her mermaid dancing.”

Beca nodded subtly, looking back at Fat Amy. “Dude, that’s wicked!” she smiled. “You look like a mermaid or something!”

“See!” Amy bellowed, getting up and pointing at everyone. “See! Mermaid dancing! She GETS it, pitches! Finally someone GETS it!”

There was some covert snickering, which thankfully went over Amy’s head, and Beca smiled encouragingly. In the ensuing chaos of Amy continuing her dance and then getting back onto her bean bag, Beca sipped from her - particularly strong - vodka coke. “Jesus, who made this?” she winced.

“I did,” Aubrey replied, glaring. “Is something wrong with it?”

“No,” Beca squeaked in reply.

“Stacie, dare or dare?”

“Well, twist my arm, why don’t you?” the brunette smiled easily.

“I dare you to give Aubrey a lapdance!” Amy uttered loudly and slurring, looking particularly proud of herself. 

Stacie, meanwhile, did not appear impressed. She took out her phone, and a few seconds later a song with a heavy beat flowed from the overhead speakers. Stacie was gorgeous - Beca wasn’t about to deny that - and she definitely knew how to use her body, rocking and gyrating her hips in a way that was probably illegal in several states.

Nevertheless, Beca realized that it did nothing for her. All throughout the lapdance she was watching, her attention drifted to Chloe’s hand, idly moving up and down the inside of her thigh. She wasn’t even certain how long the lapdance lasted for, but Stacie looked beyond proud of herself when she stepped away from a  _ very _ flustered Aubrey.

“Beca, truth or dare?”

“Again?” she snorted. “You guys either love me or hate me. I’ll take another dare.”

The room turned unusually quiet as Stacie thought up the dare, and the longer it dragged on, the more Beca began to feel like she’d just gotten herself into a heap of trouble. It took several minutes for Stacie to nod to herself, grinning like a lion stalking an antelope. 

“This dare is going to be a competition,” Stacie grinned. “You and I are both going to take off clothes. The first person who refuses to take off more clothes takes a number of shots equal to the articles of clothing that are left.”

“Okay, that’s enough for me,” Aubrey interrupted. “I’m tapping out, guys.”

“Do hang around, though,” Stacie winked. “You might get to see me naked, if Beca has the guts to take the challenge.”

“Oh, I’ll take your challenge,” Beca blurted, instantly regretting her words, but not about to back down.

“I’ll start,” Stacie nodded appreciatively, taking off one of her boots. Immediately, Beca toed off her own boot, and they took off their second boot at the same time. “So far so good.”

Their socks went next, leaving them still at a draw. Biting her lip, Beca shrugged out of the flannel she was wearing, watching as Stacie whipped her shirt off, revealing a tank top underneath. With pursed lips, Beca whipped her own shirt off, leaving her in her bra, before she could have second thoughts. 

Stacie was quick to follow, and now there were on equal ground with Chloe, who still hadn’t put her shirt back on. Beca mentally counted her moves left - bra, pants, panties - and realized she and Stacie were, in all likelihood, wearing the same articles of clothing now. 

“Remember, you can tap out,” Chloe murmured softly. 

“I know,” Beca nodded. “I need you to move your hand for a hot second, though,” she added. As soon as Chloe’s hand disappeared, Beca unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them, and she definitely hadn’t expected to be in her underwear in front of ten other women tonight. 

Stacie, being as shameless as ever, seemed to have no qualms about mirroring Beca’s actions, leaving her in her lacy black lingerie. Only now did Beca check to see what she was actually wearing, relieved to find she was wearing one of her more mature, and prettier, undergarments. 

The white lace didn’t look half bad, actually.

“So, what’s it gonna be, Beca?” Stacie grinned, hand already on her back to unhook her bra. Beca let out a deep sigh, shaking her head. “You win. Pour me two shots, won’t you?”

She accepted the two glasses, throwing them back right after one another and dropping back down into her seat, not bothering to put her clothes on again. “Not getting dressed again?” CR asked with raised eyebrows. 

“What’s the use?” Beca shrugged. “One of you will undoubtedly dare me to take them off again anyway.”

“Chloe, hand!” Ashley practically yelled.

“Dude, it’s been like, half an hour?” Beca huffed. “The dare was for fifteen minutes!”

Nevertheless, she felt Chloe’s hand coming to rest on her inner thigh again, skin on skin, the pads of her fingers running small circles on her sensitive skin. Her objections were waved away, and she didn’t actually mind - it was kind of nice, really - so she just let the matter rest.

The game continued, growing less and less innocent as the dares continued. Amy went to make a round around the house in her underwear, Jessica and Ashley spent seven minutes in the hallway making out, and Beca had no doubt they were making out, and CR, who refused to get undressed, took five shots.

“Chloe!” Jessica smiled sweetly. “I dare you to spend the rest of the night in the lap of the cutest girl in the room.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, getting up, and Beca immediately missed the warmth of her hand on her thigh. “I hate you guys,” the redhead grinned, stalking around the room, surveying everyone. For a long moment, Beca was sure Chloe would sit in Stacie’s lap, but then she came to a stop right in front of her, eyebrows raised. “Do you mind?” she asked sweetly.

Grinning, Beca leaned back as Chloe settled in her lap, resting her back against Beca’s front. Automatically, Beca brought her arms up to circle Chloe’s waist, keeping her in place.

“Okay, Stacie, I dare you to-”

“I tap out,” Stacie interrupted, getting up from the lounge chair and gathering her clothes in her arms. Instantly, CR rose up, too.

“I’m done too for tonight,” the woman smiled apologetically, gathering some of the discarded glasses and leaving the room without another word. 

“Finally,” Aubrey sighed, leaving the room as well. Fat Amy got up, fell back down onto the bean bag, and was then helped to her feet by Ashley and Jessica, who carefully led her up the stairs. 

“What just happened?” Beca asked, Chloe still firmly seated in her lap, just the two of them remaining now.

Chloe sighed, shifting in Beca’s lap, and somehow managing to smoothly turn around, effectively straddling Beca’s lap. “I guess the girls were all tired,” Chloe smiled down at her, and it took Beca a moment to realize she was staring -  _ staring _ \- at Chloe’s chest. 

Looking up, she realized she had definitely been caught. Not that it mattered - she was in her underwear, for heaven’s sake, and Chloe was really hot. “I guess that’s it for tonight then, huh?” Beca sighed, feeling a little disappointment at the night coming to an end. 

“Truth or dare?” Chloe asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

Beca felt pretty confident about where this was headed. Still, she heard her voice tremble when she replied with dare.

“Kiss me?”

Even though Beca had been expecting this from the moment Chloe turned around to straddle her lap, her breath still hitched audibly. She craned her head upwards, wondering how she had gone from alone in a coffee shop to being in a strange living room, wearing only her underwear with an almost topless redhead in her lap, leaning down to kiss her.

Beca had read enough stories online to know that a first kiss needed to be soft and tentative. She was expecting Chloe to pull back as soon as their lips brushed. She was pleasantly surprised, though, when at the first contact of their lips, Chloe pushed in further, lips parting and her tongue licking into Beca’s mouth, claiming her wholly.

It was a few minutes before Chloe pulled away again, grinning as widely as she could with Beca’s bottom lip still caught between her teeth. As soon as it slipped free, Chloe smiled sweetly, pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t want to presume… but did you want to stay the night?”

“Hell yeah,” Beca smiled in return, immediately feeling her lips being claimed in another fierce kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Chloe shimmied backwards, taking a hold of Beca’s hands and pulling her up from the sofa, turning them around, and backing Beca towards the door. 

With Beca acquiescing, Chloe seemed to have lost all restraint, and Beca moaned as she felt the redhead’s hands wandering over every available patch of skin she could reach. She felt a hand clawing at her shoulder, then one gripping her hip, only for the second hand to join on her hips, and then both hands moving back to grab a handful of her ass and pull her closer. 

Standing on her toes, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s head, tangling the fingers of one hand in her hair, scratching at her scalp. It wasn’t long before she felt the first step of the stairs against her calves. “I’m gonna die if you make me do this backwards,” Beca huffed, letting out a loud yelp as Chloe literally hiked Beca’s leg around her waist and picked her up. “Dude, we’re too drunk for this,” Beca giggled, wiggling her feet.

“Stop that, you’ll make me trip,” Chloe giggled in return, lowering Beca down again halfway up the stairs. They lingered there for a while, sloppily making out with Beca’s back pressed against the banister. 

“Your room?”

“Just a little further,” Chloe groaned, taking Beca’s hand and leading her up the rest of the stairs, down the hallway and through a door on the right.

She didn’t get the time to look around and take in the room. As soon as the door closed, Chloe’s hands came up to cradle Beca’s face, their lips pressing together sweetly. Beca backed towards the faint outline of the bed on the other side of the room, letting them drop into a messy heap once they reached it.

Laying sprawled out across Chloe’s bed, Beca frowned when she felt the redhead pulling away from her, breaking the kiss she was so enjoying. “What are you doing?” Beca asked, voice rough.

“We don’t have to go any further,” Chloe spoke softly, fingers running across Beca’s cheek. 

“Jesus, did I do something to make you think I didn’t want to?” 

“No,” Chloe admitted sheepishly. “But you’re pretty wasted, and I don’t want you to regret this tomorrow. I don’t… I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you.”

“I’m not  _ that _ drunk,” Beca argued. “Okay, yeah, I am that drunk. But I still want to keep going, because you’re crazy hot, and I’ve been fantasising about kissing you since the moment you left the Coffee Corner, and you’ve been sitting next to me in your bra all night and I’m  _ so _ horny, Chlo…”

“Promise you’ll stop me if you get uncomfortable? And if you wake up tomorrow and realize this was all a mistake, just tell me, okay?”

“Okay, okay, now can we keep going  _ please?” _

Beca was about to unleash a series of affronted curses when Chloe climbed off the bed - increasing the distance between them, rather than decreasing it. The sound died in her throat though, when she watched Chloe unbuttoning her jeans and stripping them off her stupidly long legs.

When she hopped back onto the bed in only her underwear, she was  _ right on top _ of Beca, and their mouths were touching again, and Chloe’s hands moved over her ribs and over the swell of her breasts and then they were squeezing and-

The moan Beca let out was embarrassing in its volume.

Chloe seemed proud of herself, though, teasing fingers running over the edge of her bra cups. “Can we get rid of this?” Chloe asked sweetly, rubbing her nose against Beca’s.

“Yeah,” Beca grunted, already arching her back and reaching behind herself to unhook her bra. Chloe did the same, and Beca unconsciously licked her lips when Chloe tossed her bra off into the darkness. Without thinking about it, Beca brought her hands up, placing them on Chloe’s breasts and massaging the firm flesh. 

With some uncoordinated wiggling, Beca managed to turn them around, allowing her to straddle Chloe’s hips. She let out another loud moan when Chloe reached up, lavisciously running her tongue over Beca’s breast, before taking her nipple into her mouth and suckling it into sitffening.

No longer able to refrain herself, Beca shifted her hips, rubbing herself against Chloe in a way that provided a very small amount of friction. She was beyond relieved when, a few seconds later, she suddenly felt Chloe’s fingers running over the fabric of her panties, pressing up against all the right spots. “Oh, Beca, you’re soaked,” Chloe moaned.

“You don’t say?” Beca drawled back. “What were you expecting to find?”

“This night is surpassing all my expectations,” Chloe smiled earnestly. Then, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of Beca’s panties and began peeling them down. As soon as she got them off, Chloe’s hand slid in between Beca’s legs, and the brunette felt herself being pushed onto her back.

With Chloe now hovering over her, Beca craned her neck, lapping at her nipple. The moment her tongue touched the pebbled flesh, Chloe let out a strangled sound, lowering herself a little to make it easier for Beca. At the same time, Beca felt slender digits sliding through the hot wetness between her legs. Clearly, this wasn’t Chloe’s first time with another girl.

Her fingers moved, determined and certain, over Beca’s clit in small circles, and instantly Beca bucked her hips up against Chloe’s hand, looking for more friction. Chloe seemed to know exactly what she needed, though, pressing the mouse of her hand against her clit as she easily slipped two fingers inside, pumping in slow, long strokes.

“Oh, god Chloe, don’t stop!” Beca moaned, realizing too late that there were at least nine other women in the house with them. 

Chloe’s fingers continued moving at their leisurely pace, and it was obvious Chloe was taking her sweet time. With her lips practically brushing against Beca’s ear, the brunette felt every hot pant from the redhead wash over her sensitive skin. “You like that, baby?” Chloe asked, voice rough with lust.

“Yeah,” Beca groaned. “Faster.”

“You want faster?” Chloe asked, fingers going agonizingly slower.

“Yeah, go faster please,” Beca pleaded. 

“Like this?” Chloe asked, her fingers now moving so slow they were practically at a standstill. 

“You’re evil,” Beca groaned, softly scraping Chloe’s nipple with her teeth.

“Okay, okay,” Chloe chuckled. “Hold on, babe. I’ve got you.”

The moment she finished talking, she began pumping her hand in and out of Beca’s cunt so fast that the room was filled with wet, slapping noises, and Beca literally had to hold on to the headboard to keep herself in place. 

The sound of Beca’s high-pitched squeals and moans was, most certainly audibly throughout the entire house, but Beca didn’t care. Even if she had, she wouldn’t have been able to contain the sounds Chloe was now coaxing out of her. 

“Like that, baby?” Chloe asked, grinning against Beca’s cheek.

“Yeah, fuck!” Beca grunted. “Oh yeah fuck me just like that, Chlo. Oh, sweet Jesus you’re gonna make me cum so hard!”

“Yes, Beca, come for me,” Chloe groaned into her ear, biting down on her earlobe, sending a pleasant sting zinging through Beca’s system. A few thrusts later, she felt herself contracting around Chloe’s fingers, which instantly slowed down, returning to their leisurely pace from before. “Oh, fuck!” Beca screeched, pressing her head back into the pillow and clamping her fingers around Chloe’s wrist. “Fuck!” 

Breathing wildly, Beca finally returned to her senses. Chloe’s fingers had stilled entirely by now, and at her subtle nod, Chloe carefully withdrew them. “Damn, that was hot,” the redhead smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You’re amazing.”

“I’m amazing?” Beca scoffed. “Dude, I didn’t even do anything. That being said, I cannot wait to show you exactly how amazing I  _ can  _ be…”

“Well, I’m all for that,” Chloe smiled. “As long as you’re game, I am too.”

“Oh hell yeah,” Beca grinned, pushing Chloe onto her back and straddling again. She placed a few gentle kisses around the woman’s nipples, before sucking one into her mouth and lavishing it with her tongue. “I can’t wait to find out if you taste as good as you look,” she grinned, kissing down her stomach.

She lingered a little while at the redhead’s panties, nuzzling her nose over the soft cotton, before taking the hem between her teeth and pulling them down, grinning as she noticed Chloe watching her with rapt attention.

Once she pulled the final garment free from Chloe’s foot, she tossed them sideways, running her hands up the outside of Chloe’s legs, drinking in the sight before her as Chloe spread her legs wider, opening herself for Beca. Reverently, Beca began kissing back up Chloe’s leg, beginning halfway up her calve, up to her knee, along the inside of her thigh, until she reached her cunt, which she purposely skipped, nuzzling her nose through red curls instead.

“Beca…” Chloe whined pitifully. 

With a fond smile, Beca decided not to be a tease tonight - hopefully, there’d be other nights to get Chloe back for being an annoying brat earlier - but tonight wasn’t the night for that. Running her thumb through Chloe’s folds, her digit came back glistening with her wetness.

Feeling Chloe’s eyes on her, she made eye-contact, popping her thumb into her mouth and licking it clean, Chloe moaning at the sight of it. “I want you to eat me, baby,” Chloe cooed, pushing up on her elbow and running her hand through Beca’s hair, gently pushing her closer to her cunt. “Please?”

“Well, you did ask nicely,” Beca winked, leaning down and running her tongue along the same path her thumb had just traveled. The taste was overwhelming - in a good way - and so was the volume of Chloe’s moan - in an even better way.

She felt Chloe’s hips shifting against her face, hips bucking upwards eagerly. Clearly, it wouldn’t take much for Chloe to finish tonight. Not wanting to keep her waiting, Beca ran her tongue through the redhead’s folds again, before lapping at her clit in a steady rhythm, sliding her index and middle fingers into Chloe’s wet heat with ease, pumping them in and out as her tongue focused on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Experimentally, Beca sucked Chloe’s clit between her lips, grinding her tongue against it in little circles. She made a mental note of the different sounds - louder sounds - this earned her, filing them away for a next time - hopefully.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Chloe chanted, volume rising with every new utterance. “Keep going, keep going, don’t stop, oh that’s so good! Oh, yes, lick me just like that Beca!”

With a sharp, upwards buck of her hips and the arching of her back, Chloe’s orgasm seared through her body, and Beca needed all the power in her scrawny little arms to keep her mouth attached to Chloe’s cunt, easing her down from her orgasm.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Beca felt a soft tug at her hair, urging her to crawl up and cover Chloe’s naked body with her own. “That was nice,” Beca grinned.

“It was a little bit more than just ‘nice,’” Chloe huffed with a chuckle. “You still staying the night?”

“You’re an idiot if you think I have the energy to walk back to my dorm now,” Beca yawned, using her feet to pull the blanket from the end of Chloe’s bed. “You better be a cuddler.”

"Duh,” Chloe smiled, pressing a kiss to Beca’s temple and wrapping her arms around her, hands resting on the small of her back. “You comfy?”

“Hell yeah,” Beca nodded against Chloe’s clavicle. 

\--

The moment Beca drifted back into the wakefulness, she had two realizations. The first was that she was not in her own room. The second was that her head was pounding, as if a herd of rampaging bulls was running over her skull. “Hey,” came a soft voice.

“Hey,” Beca groaned. “What time is it?”

“Little past seven,” the voice responded. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I’m dying,” Beca whined, feeling soft fingers take a hold of her hand and placing two pills in them, followed by a glass of water. “Drink this and sleep a little longer. You should feel better soon.”

“Hm, thanks,” Beca murmured gratefully. Without ever opening her eyes, she laid herself down again, curling into the soft, warm body next to her.

She wasn’t sure how long she slept for, but she did feel miraculously better when she woke up again. The steady breathing next to her told her Chloe was already awake. When she opened her eye, she found the redhead sitting up against the headboard, a book precariously balancing on her leg. “Morning,” Beca yawned.

“Good morning,” Chloe smiled, and Beca instantly recognized the little hesitant edge to Chloe’s smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Much better than before,” Beca nodded lazily. “Thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome,” Chloe responded, putting the book off to her side. There was a prolonged silence before she spoke again. “So um… about last night…”

“Hm, what about it?” Beca asked, stretching her limbs.

“How much do you remember?” Chloe asked, voice soft and uncertain.

“Oh, you know,” Beca shrugged. “That vile drink Amy made, then we did shots because I’m gay, your hand on my thigh, body shot, getting nearly naked with Stacie, more drinking, you in my lap, kissing me. Moving to the bedroom, more kissing, you saying we could stop, me insisting we kept going because I wasn’t  _ that _ drunk, your fingers inside me… Me eating you out, cuddling together under the blanket and falling asleep. I guess that about sums it up, huh?”

Chloe’s smile grew a little wider, her fingers softly running through Beca’s hair. “And how do you feel about all that?”

Beca shrugged again. “I’m kind of thinking we should make this a more regular thing. Though maybe go easy on the truth or dare next time, and maybe go a little less easy on the making out and having incredible sex. Why? Were you still worrying about me regretting things?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Chloe sighed, looking pained for a flicker of a moment.

It was enough to make Beca push up, bringing them face to face. “Chloe, anyone who could regret what we did last night is most definitely not into girls. I have only one regret, and that’s Fat Amy’s concoction, which should be made illegal in the entire English-speaking world.”

“On that we agree,” Chloe smiled, leaning forward and bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

“The girls are going to give us hell when we get out there. It’s impossible they  _ didn’t _ hear us last night,” Beca winced.

Chloe grinned apologetically. “I um… The entire night may have been a bit of a set-up,” she admitted. “I told them I invited this really cute girl to hang out with us, and they conspired to get us together.”

“Hm,” Beca hummed. “That does explain why we got the truths and dares we did.”

“You’re not mad?”

“About this?” Beca asked, wiggling her fingers between them. “How could I?”

“So, what do we do now?”

Beca grinned widely, running her hand across Chloe’s breast and down her stomach. “First, we chase the girls out of the house. Then, I’m taking you out to grab breakfast somewhere.”


End file.
